


The Princess in the Tower

by Smosh_Fanfics (KateBlack)



Series: Smosh One-Shots [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Damsel in Distress, Dragons, F/F, Magic, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateBlack/pseuds/Smosh_Fanfics
Summary: Princess Ericka Bozeman has spent the last seven years of her life trapped in a tower, put there by her parents. A dragon makes sure that she can't get out, and that no unworthy man will be able to save her. Boze is utterly trapped.That is, until a rather... unusual suitor comes to her rescue.





	The Princess in the Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iDragonSpyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDragonSpyro/gifts).



> A little Bozari one-shot I wrote for iDragonSpyro after i promised them I'd write more Bozari... 106 days ago. A full-length fic is coming, I promise. Until then, enjoy.

Honestly, it was the boredom that Boze hated the most.

  
Sure, there was a giant, ugly dragon whose breath smelt like rotten milk that swooped by her window at least once a day and prevented her from leaving. And yes, her small room at the top of the tallest tower in the rundown castle was far from a comfortable size, even for someone of her statue. And maybe she hadn’t had any human contact for the past seven years of her life, ever since her father had put her up here.

  
But gosh, was it _boring._

  
She’d read all her books at least a hundred times each, memorizing each word of them. Her bed, bookshelf, and desk had been rearranged in the room in every possible spot. The food that kept magically repairing in her basket had long ago gotten boring, the same fruits and loaves of bread going numb on her taste buds. Her walls were covered in paintings, so much so that you couldn’t even see the original wood. Boze had done everything she could have possibly done in this place two years ago.

  
Except for reading her twenty-first book, the one on how to be a proper lady that her mother had told her to worship like the bible. “How else will you please your husband?”

  
She’d thrown that out years ago. Throwing it against the dragon and watching him engulf it in flames was the most satisfying thing she’d done in her eighteen years.

  
Her parents had expected her to fill her time dreaming of her future suitor. That was why she was here in the first place, after all. So they could find a man worthy of taking the princess’ hand in marriage. He’d have to be strong and brave. Her knight in shining armour.

  
Many had tried before. They’d all failed. Boze had to admit; it had been entertaining, watching them boil in their iron armour as they screamed in agony. One or two had fought valiantly, sure, but they’d all met the same grisly, painful death in the end. No one would be able to get past her dragon. Her father made sure of that, when he bought the green-scaled beast from some foreign country that was well known for its prowess in training the creatures.

  
Boze wasn’t sure if she wanted any of them to succeed. She wanted out of this tower badly, but she didn’t know if marriage would be a better option. Dressing up like a lady, acting like one, bearing children for some man she didn’t know until she croaked… that prison might be a worse one than the one she was in. At least here, her chains were visible, obvious. There… they’d be inescapable.

  
Maybe her parents had actually done her a favour by putting her here. Here, in this cold, stone room that had blankets that weren’t nearly long enough for her to climb to the bottom. Here, where she could be herself without the judgement of others.

  
That thought made her shiver. There was no way that this Hell could be better than the outside world… right?

  
A roar broke off her line of thought. A familiar roar, one only an animal could make. One she’d heard many times before.

  
She rushed to her window, digging her nails into the stone that made up its frame. A suitor was here! While she had absolutely no confidence in his ability to beat her dragon, at least he’d provide her with some entertainment, no matter how brief it might be.

  
The dragon rose into the air; it’s wingbeats sending gusts of wind down onto her. She could make out the suitor on the field below. He was on a black horse, wearing nothing but furs and a hat. A staff was in his hand.

  
Boze laughed at the sight of him. He’d be fried in seconds, with that on. Sure, armour wouldn’t have been able to help him, but still. To approach her dragon armed with nothing but a staff and some furs was the most foolish thing any suitor had done so far, and she almost fell out her window, she was laughing so hard. This would be prime entertainment, indeed.  
She heard the dragon suck in its breath, getting ready to attack. The suitor must’ve heard it too, as he raised his staff in the air and waved it. Very quietly, she could hear him shout something.  
Then the dragon exhaled, and her vision was overtaken by the red and orange of his flames.

  
When he’d finally finished and her sight cleared, the green grass of the plains had turned completely black, and a few trees in the surrounding forest were burning. But the suitor was untouched, along with his horse, not even a speck of ash on him.

  
The dragon seemed just as stumped as Boze was. How was that possible? How could the fires have not even touched hi-

  
Boze’s eyes widened when she realized the truth. This suitor was a magic user! Those were rare in this country; her people had long since lost the gift of magic, only having ancient heirlooms to kill each other over, like her basket. The only magic users left were found in other nations, but those could only be found across the seas. How one had found themselves here was beyond here.

  
Yet, here one was, riding towards her. Her breathing quickened. If this man was a magic user, then he might have a chance at killing the dragon. He might be able to-

  
The man raised his staff again and shouted, before pointing it at the dragon, who hadn’t had a chance to get over his shock. Blue lightning exploded out of the staff and sailed over Boze’s head, hitting its mark. The dragon composed in the air, before falling. It hit the ground with a loud thump, taking half of the abandoned castle with it.

  
She couldn't believe it. The dragon was dead. The dragon that had been outside her window for years, keeping her trapped, was dead. The dragon was dead!

  
But as the suitor rode to the base of her tower and climbed off his horse, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread. She didn’t know this man’s intentions. If he was from a faraway nation, he probably wasn’t here to marry her. So what did he want?

  
He slammed his staff into the ground, before disappearing. Boze raked the field, but couldn’t spot him. Where’d he-

  
“Hey.”

  
Boze almost fell out the window.

  
She turned quickly, and found herself face to face with her suitor. He’d taken off his hat, letting his long, brown hair draped over his shoulders.

  
Wait.

  
It was unmistakable. As she stared at her suitor, at the curve in their hips and shape of their chest and face, she couldn’t debunk her suspicion. Her suitor was no “he” at all.  
The person standing in front of Boze was a woman. A very attractive one at that, with kind eyes and plump lips that would probably feel good pressed against her own. Her skin was on the pale side (another sign that she wasn’t from Boze’s country) which made the redness of her lips stand out from the rest of her face. And while she was taller than Boze, she was much shorter than everyone else Boze could remember from her kingdom.

  
“I’m Mari,” she extended her hand, smiling. She had one arm draped around her staff.

  
“Uh, hey,” Boze took her hand. Her skin was soft. “I’m Boze.”

  
“I know,” Mari replied. “I came here to save you, after all.”

  
It took a few seconds for Boze to find the words to reply. “What?”

  
“Why else do you think I would be here?” Mari asked, a teasing smile at the corner of her lips. “I’m here to break you out.”

  
Boze didn’t have an answer. Honestly, she had no idea why else Mari would be here.

  
“My people know everything,” Mari replied. “My elders sent me out to save you. Said they could sense your pain.”

  
“Your people?” Boze asked.

  
Mari nodded. “The Amariantes. I’d love to tell you about them, but it would probably be more effective if you saw them for yourself.”

  
“If I saw them?” Boze was confused now.

  
“Well, I’m taking you back with me,” Mari said it like it was obvious.’

  
“You are?” Boze hated how weak she sounded.

  
“Of course,” Mari replied, extending her hand. “Unless you’d prefer I left you here for the next suitor that rolls by. Sure he’ll love having you as his wife.”

  
Boze mulled over her words for a few seconds. She had a choice. She could go with Mari to an unknown land and people, or stay here, like she suggested, to become some man’s trophy to show off to the people who had never cared about her.

  
The choice was obvious.

  
She took Mari’s hand, bringing a smile to the other woman’s lips. She slammed her staff into the ground, and everything went black. Boze didn’t care.  
All she knew was that now, she was free.

**Two Years Later…**

“Faster!”

  
“I’m going as fast as I can!”

  
Boze lunged again; something Courtney easily blocked with her own sword. Te blonde knocked her pupil to the ground and pressed her blade into her neck.  
“Then you shall die,” Courtney growled.

  
Boze grimaced. Courtney was far too hard on her, if you asked her. Ever since the blonde had accepted her as her pupil two months ago, after some slight persuasion on Mari’s part, she’d taken every chance she’d had to humiliate her. It was starting to get on Boze’s nerves.

  
“Lunch break!”

  
Mari was standing in the doorway, holding a peach in her hand, smiling at the sight. Boze climbed to her feet, her cheeks red from the embarrassment.

  
She grabbed the peach from Mari’s hand as she walked past. The two had become great friends in the last two years. At this point, they were nearly inseparable. Boze didn’t mind. After all, Mari was her guide to this crazy, magical culture. She couldn’t get rid of her even if she tried.

  
As the two women sat on the beach, watching the sunset, a thought crossed Boze’s mind.

  
“I never said thank you, did I?” She asked.

  
“Thank you for what?” Mari smiled.

  
Boze scoffed. “You know what for. For saving me.”

  
“No, you didn’t,” Mari replied. “Kind of rude of you, isn’t that.”

  
“Shut up,” Boze pushed her lightly. “Thank you.”

  
“You’re welcome.”

  
The two women stared at each other for a few seconds. In the orange glow of the sunset, Mari looked absolutely stunning.

  
Mari cupped her face in her hands. “I can’t imagine where I’d be if I didn’t honestly.”

  
“You’d probably be happier,” Boze joked, her nerves on fire from Mari’s touch.

  
Mari laughed. “No. I can’t imagine life without you, Boze.”

  
They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds. Boze didn’t know who made the first move, but then they were kissing. Her lips were soft, and she tasted of peach.

  
They kissed until they were out of breath, and Mari pulled away. “Wow.”

  
Boze could do nothing but laugh.

  
“You should probably go,” Mari suggested. “Courtney will have your ass if you don’t show up soon.”

  
Boze nodded, knowing she was right. She watched Mari go, walking into the crowded city she now called home, before smiling to herself like an idiot.

  
She never would’ve imagined that she’d end up here, in a magical city with a woman she loved, back in the tower. But boy, was she happy that this was where she ended up.

  
With that thought in mind, she rushed back into the training centre, where Courtney was waiting for her with a scowl on her face.


End file.
